Cain and Abel
by Krizzie
Summary: Ozora Daichi stands by as watches his brother get all the glory, and wonders if he doesn’t want some for himself.


**Cain and Abel**

**By:** Krizzie

**Summary:** Ozora Daichi stands by as watches his brother get all the glory, and wonders if he doesn't want some for himself.

**Krizzie:** Yes, all of you Catholics out there are well aware that Cain, the first sinner, is older than Abel but I couldn't think of a single reason why Tsubasa would kill his little brother because he was obviously the more famous one. Well anyway, excuse any OOCness because I'm not very familiar with Ozora Daichi's characterization. And the Bible part was tweaked a bit, just to fit the story. Cain and Abel weren't exactly soccer players, or would you like to hear about a farmer and a shepherd? You could read it in the Bible. Well, enough delays! Review!!!

**Disclaimer:** Krizzie does not own all the characters or anything related to Captain Tsubasa. The italicized paragraphs in this short piece of fiction had been taken from the Bible, which the author also rejects any ownership pertaining thereof.

_The Lord was pleased with Abel and his offering, but he rejected Cain and his offering. Cain became furious, and he scowled in anger. Then the Lord said to Cain,_

"_Why are you angry? Why that scowl on your face? If you had done the right thing, you would be smiling; but because you have done evil, sin is crouching at your door. It wants to rule you, but you must overcome it."_

Daichi watched with a dazed look in his eyes as Natsuko strolled in the kitchen carrying a steaming bowl containing one of her specialties: sukiyaki, and he knew right away that something good must've happened for them to celebrate with a such a feast.

Before he could go on asking, however, a heavy hand had fallen on his left shoulder. "Dad," he muttered in surprise, before greeting his father a happy morning. His father returned it, and father and son continued watching the only woman in the house dance around in the kitchen.

"You're brother's coming home today." He muttered, and Daichi could easily detect the fondness in his voice.

"That explains it."

"Aren't you happy?"

Daichi smiled. "Elated."

His father believed him.

--

The young prodigy shielded his eyes with a calloused hand as the cameras, as if on cue, began flashing at once, all the young, aspiring reporters wanting a good shot of Japan's hero even as he descended the plane.

Ozora Tsubasa, known as the squirt in class and the superstar in the soccer field, felt his lips curl up in a smile, then a grin, as hundred, thousands came to greet him, all of them nearly crushing each other as they tried to free themselves from the sturdy barricade. He awarded them with a wave, and amongst the shouts of his name, he heard voices very distinctive and his dark eyes followed his ears towards the lesser crowded space at the back.

And there they were: Ishizaki, Hajime, Teppei, Shingo, Izawa and the other players which he had played to take Nankatsu to victory, all of them alongside his worthy opponents who all had dreamed to fight and play alongside him: Matsuyama, Jun, Jito, Sano, Nitta, and even the scarred Urabe had come to see him. Even Taro and Genzou, both of which he knew were prized players on their own, had given the spotlight wholly to him, standing side by side with grins on their face when he spotted them.

His eyes passed by them, and suddenly all was forgotten, even the camera crews, the barrage of questions asking him what it was like to play overseas, and even the joy of seeing Japan supporting him, in the flicker of an eye, all those were insignificant. Because all the young Tsubasa could see was the prettiest girl of the lot, and she was wearing a timid smile just for him.

--

"CHEERS!"

Champagne glasses clinked as the group shared a toast, all of them standing to reach the others at the small, round table.

"May I have this moment to say something?" Genzou suddenly asked, an arm wrapped around his best friend who had a goofy smile on his face. As the others quieted, the famous goalie tilted his hat. "Ozora Tsubasa, though the prime objective of this meeting is to celebrate your homecoming, I believe Misaki and I have observed quite a spectacle when you were descending the plane earlier." The glint in his eyes revealed he was up to something.

Tsubasa's grin faltered, replaced by a confused sparkle in his eyes. He was already almost tucked under the Wakabayashi's armpit. He craned his neck to look at the smiling brown-haired midfielder, who just raised his glass in acknowledgement.

Genzou followed suit, and the others did the same. "For Tsubasa's success, both in the field…" his grin widened. "And for capturing Nakazawa Sanae's heart."

--

After the wolf-whistles and the blood on his face mellowed down, Tsubasa managed to squeeze himself away from the group, excusing himself to meet with his family.

"It's already quite rude that I exchanged their presence for a pack of hyenas like you lot." He said with a supercilious grin as they all attacked him with half-hearted punches and goodbyes. He promised to see them first thing in the morning, in the outdoor field, then he waved goodbye, celebrating with himself when he managed to catch Sanae's eye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right, Sanae-chama?"

A slight pink enveloped her cheeks, but she managed to nod, and the rest of them pretended not to see anything, though their knowing smiles were proof enough. Tsubasa left with the promise to beat them up.

His little brother was waiting outside.

--

"Daichi!!!" Tsubasa exclaimed, breaking into a jog to get alongside his brother. He was grinning from ear to ear and immediately crushed the smaller guy in a bear hug after he approached him.

"Congratulations, on making it to the team, by the way, 'nii-chan." Daichi grinned. "You were really great back there and…" he trailed off, an admiring look present in his young face. "It's really great to have you back."

"Thanks." Tsubasa held him at arm's length, foolish grin still there. "Is Dad at home? Did mom make me dinner?"

Daichi nodded.

"Yatta!" Tsubasa cheered, and began to pull his little brother towards their house. "I really missed her cooking, you know. Those fancy meals really didn't compare to mom's home cooked ones. And Dad's there!" he jogged backwards and looked at him. "I missed you guys."

Daichi smiled. "We missed you too." He punched him in the shoulder and grinned. "But now's not the time to get sappy, we've got sukiyaki waiting for us at home."

"Alright! Daichi, you just made my day better!"

He laughed. "You never change, do you, 'nii-chan?" Daichi remarked, straining to keep up. Tsubasa had gotten faster than what he remembered, and became sober from the memory. "'nii-chan…"

"Hm?" Tsubasa mumbled, not turning his head back. Daichi watched the hair billow with each powerful step, each long, graceful stride, and he felt ashamed.

"Hey Tsubasa," he called, stopping. Tsubasa followed his cue and inquired with his beautiful dark eyes. Daichi looked away and raised the ball in his hands. "Do you mind if we play soccer for a while?"

--

Reports about a burned body leaning against the goalpost with a well-used soccer ball in its burned lap started an unease among the residents of Nanktasu, but it wasn't until Ozora Natsuko and her husband filed a missing report for sons: the well-known Ozora Tsubasa and his younger brother, fresh Ozora Daichi did the incident caused an uproar, especially after the hysterical mother confirmed that the ball in the dead boy's hands was Tsubasa's. Autopsy later confirmed her claim. They waited for a ransom note for the younger Ozora, but none came.

After that, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Police found evidence linking Daichi to the murder, and the search party was then released. Wanted ads covered every street and old women gossiping in the market began to whisper his name.

It wasn't the same as his brother's, but it was fame all the same. He would never be able to play soccer, or go out casually for that matter, but some people still respected him, though not in the same terms as he had hoped then they would. If _his_ name was said with awe, his was said with fear, and at times, contempt. He had killed and got away with it, but not exactly.

He watched them all at a safe distance, with a hot mug of coffee in his hands and a warm pillow under his head. The television echoed the cries of many men and women, all of them mourning for the dead and cursing for the sole person who caused it.

He smiled bitterly, remembering his brother's cold, serene face. It had been two months, and he hadn't slept soundly. He tried to call his mother, but his father spat curses at him while his mother wailed at the background. It hadn't been on the news, so he deduced his mother had convinced his father not to tell the cops anything, or maybe the authorities were just keeping everything low-key, thought the death of one of the best things that happened to Japan wasn't anything like that.

"It's not worth it. I'm sorry, onii-chan…" A tear rolled down. A click. The gunshot was heard all throughout the district.

_The Lord asked Cain, "Where is your brother Abel?"_

_He answered, "How am I supposed to know? Am I my brother's keeper?"_

_Then the Lord said, "Why have you done this terrible thing? Your brother's blood is crying out to me from the ground, like a voice calling for revenge. You are placed under a curse. You will be a homeless wanderer on earth."_

_Cain went away from the Lord's presence and lived in a land called "Wandering" which is east of Eden._


End file.
